Total Drama Island: Indian Islands
by The Phantom King
Summary: In this second season, Chris takes a trip to the Indian Ocean! There will be comedy, romance, and even drama! Twenty-two made by you will compete for this season trying to avoid the dock of shame. *Accepting Apps*
1. Accepting Apps!

~Total Drama Island: Indian Islands~

1: Accepting Apps!

Yep, I'm accepting applications for the newest season of Total Drama Island! That's right; it's taking place on an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Chris is returning to host and he's in need of twenty-two teenagers to compete. Also, if you can, send one or two challenge ideas because I'm brain dead with challenges.

Well here's the deal. I have a few rules before you enter.

_**1) No Mary Sue's or Gary Sue's. **_

_**2) Don't send in a character that you've sent into other stories. And if you do, I'll be watching. **_

_**3) If your character gets eliminated, too bad. That's how it goes. Just send in your form and hope for the best. I'll be sending the creators of the accepted characters a notice telling them they've been accepted. **_

_**4) Please send in your review only on chapter one. If you do, it would be so much easier. **_

_**5) On my part, I will NOT give up this story. No matter how long this takes to update, I will not give it up. **_

_**6) I'll be making up the elimination order so every time a camper walks the dock of shame, you'll know who made this choice. **_

Next up, the form! And just to let you know, I don't want any Goths this season or really nice guys. There just really hard to write about.

--

Name,

Age,

Stereotype/Label,

Personality,

--

Everyday Clothing,

Formal Clothing,

Sleeping Clothes,

Bathing Suit,

--

Favorite Movie,

Favorite Song,

Likes,

Dislikes,

--

Audition Tape,

History,

Why Total Drama Island,

--

There you have it. Click on the review button and send in your character. I'll be waiting. Penn State is playing against Temple today so I wanted to get this up by half –time.


	2. The First Few

~Total Drama Island: Indian Islands~

2: The First Few

Hey! It's been a few days, and I've gotten a lot of people, so I've decided to let the people know who. First of all, I want you guys to know, all girls spots have been filled. They seem to get filled a lot quicker than others, don't they?

Well, in spirit of telling you who made it through, it will be in a preview! However, this is not going to be part of the story, just a preview. Enjoy!

Chris McLean sat down at his desk, scrolling through his emails wondering when the applications would be mailed in. Chris had spent the past few minutes, staring at his laptop screen.

Finally, the door opened a creek, and in stepped Chris's intern, Will. Chris looked up, pleased because he knew why Will was here.

"Sir, I've just received the applications. The producers want you to choose your favorites and then give them back to me." The intern said.

Chris got the papers from the intern and looked through them. He stopped on one, and smiled. "I think I've just chosen the Queen Bee for this season. She sounds really great."

"What's her name sir?"Will asked.

"Veronica," Chris replied, his smirk growing wider. Then he flipped through the other papers. "Wow, we've got a lot of girls! Let's choose them first."

By the end of the twenty minutes Will spent there, Chris had chosen his eleven girls. "Very well, our girls shall be Veronica, that girl named 'Koala', Adalia, Scarlet, Kylie, Lola, Bailey, Roxanne, Tess, Chelsea, and Karina."

"What about boys?" Will asked.

"We don't have that many. I guess they think it's lame to sign up." Chris sighed.

"I don't." Will say to his boss. Chris suddenly had an idea.

"Will, you're going to be a contestant on Total Drama Island!"

Will backed away. "No way!"

"I'll triple your pay." Chris persuaded.

"When do we start?" Will asked, knowing that he'd get higher money.

So there you have it! The girl's positions are filled while I only have a few boys. You'll find out who when I get enough. And yes, Will's going to be on the show now. I just decided to throw him in.

Anyway, please send in male characters and then we're finished!


End file.
